sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dash the Turtle
Dash the Turtle Dash lived with his family and others in the town called Videra. One day a giant robot was attacking the peaceful town. Dash was the strongest fighter there, but even HE could not stop the robot. Until the Blue Blur himself came to save everyone; he was not even strong enough to beat the robot. But with Dash's help they both defeated the robot created by Dr. Eggman. And, to this very day, Dash has helped Sonic on many occasions. Abilities Dash has the Shell Dash which allowes him to hide in his shell and bounce of walls. Much like a spin dash. It works like a homing attack if he uses it in the air. His tail is also like a weapon and can smash solid rock. Speed: can run fast, about 90 mph Super Peel out: doesn't use it often but uses it when in a hurry. Strength: Funny thing, he learned his fighting from Street Fighter 2 Turbo, but he cant preform a hadouken. Transformations Ultra dash: When Dash collects all 7 chaos emeralds he He turns into Ultra Dash. Powers *Flying *Super speed (Unknown how fast) *Mirror Shield: a psycadelic shield that is almost unable to break. *Shell dash & tail are powerd up (from spikes on them) *Doesnt smash into walls and is more smart. (not like he is dumb or anything) ( more info coming soon) Personality Dash is usually very timid and usually doesnt know his own strengh. He also gets very upset about people noticing his spines look like a court jester hat. He has a accidental habit of running, jumping ect. into walls,trees ect. Sonic Riders Extreme gear name: Toxic Splash Type of board: Hover Board Type: Speed level 1: Dash whacks people around him with his tail, slowing them down. level 2: hits people with his Shell Dash instead and slows them down longer. level 3: Dash jumps allowing him to get ahead level 4: gets off his board and uses Shell Dash to get into the lead level 5: gets off his board and uses his Super Peel-Out move for ultimate speed Quotes "I told you a billion times im a turtle not a tuortise!" "FINE! IF YOUR GOING THAT WAY *sigh* then I'll follow." " *hmph* I may look slow, but you have no idea. Trivia *Being a Turtle is rather ironic due to turtles bieng slow, as Dash is moderatly fast. *Its unknown how Dash gets into his shell, but when he is in it, the shell looks like a koopa shell from Super Mario Bros. *I created Dash when I was 8. *Dash is the Fursona of Thesupernintendokid. Info Nickname(s): The 5th Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Shelly,Reptile. Sex: Male Age: 15 Colour: Turquoise Eye Colour: Blue Alignment: Good CLOTHING (down there V) Brown, white, orange and blue shoes White gloves with grey wristbands Occupation: Freedom Fighter Friends: Sonic the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Static the Cat, Sam the rabbit Aquaintances:Tobias The Hedgehog Enemies: anyone evil Favourites:Twinkies, Bacon, and Video Games Theme song: Free (Crush 40 version) Gallery Dash the turtle.png|Dash made by SonicKnucklesFan92 DashTurtle.png|Dash made by Staticcat Um.png|Dash meets Tails Doll Dash and sam.png|Dash and Sam|link=Sam the rabbit Dash the turtle by Sam237.jpg|Dash made by sam237